Strangers a Like
by Blue Requiem
Summary: PG-13 for later chapters. When kira's gundam crashes on the neutral planet of Avarris. The ArcAngel's crew searches for him in vain. Where is Kira? What Happened to him? What will he discover that will change his life? PLease R&R!
1. The Battle

Quick note: I do not own any of the Gundam Seed characters except Miyora, her family.

This is my first fanfic so b nice but I need help fixing this up. So please review!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- The Battle 

"All personnel to their stations! We are under attack!" Echoed a voice throughout the ArcAngel's Corridors.

"Kira! Don't go!" A voice squealed as an automatic door opened and out stepped Kira Yamato.

"I have to Fllay!" He said as he ran down the corridors to the shuttle bay. Kira's mind raced frantically thinking how once again he would have to fight against his best friend, Athrun. He had often asked himself why they were forced into this war, never finding an answer.

"It's about time you got here kid!" said Lt Mu Laflaga from inside his cockpit as Kira jumped into his Mobile Suit. 

_I'm coming Athrun..._

The Mobile Suit was positioned in the launch and all went dark as the bay doors closed behind.

"All clear!" Rang Mirillia's voice inside Kira's head "Ready to launch... Be careful Kira..." 

_I_ _have to protect the fleet and this ship... At any cost._

Suddenly the Strike was propelled out of the ArcAngel and into battle.

_Where are you Athrun?_

__  
Kira and Athrun were locked in battle, exchanging blows and becoming more and more ruthless. The Naturals were losing. The fleet meant to protect them was being destroyed, one ship at a time.

"No I wont let you kill my friends!" Kira screamed out. "But you'll kill me." Athrun's voice was full of disgust. "Your killing your own kind in order to protect Naturals! I have no mercy for you Kira! Your not the boy I grew up with anymore!" 

The Aegis struck it's enemy hard. Kira was just fast enough to block the attack. Kira drove at him with rage but Athrun managed to duck. The fight continued one blow after an other. Then Athrun managed to break through and hit the Strike directly. There was a small explosion and the remnants of the mobile suit were sent crashing down to the planet below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked it... R&R! Please. I have chapter 2 done so the more reviews the more confident I'll be about this story... and sorry the story doesn't exactly fallow the summary it will in the next few chapters I promisse!!!!


	2. Miyora

I havn't gotten any reviews yet... So once again plz review if you read this story!!! Even if its bad its better then nothing. A bad comment can help me fix what makes this story bad... SO R&R!!

Special thanx to Sam who pushed me into writing chapter2. Without you this wouldn't be here. So if it does suck you can blame Sam. LOL just kidding...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Miyora

She sat in her grandfather's old Pickup truck admiring the passing scenery. She loved going to visit Karuto. Her grandfathers best friend was a old, short, sturdy man slightly hunched from years of hard farming. He had a comical smile, and a full head of white hair. Karuto always had the most incredible stories to tell from the old days... Her favorites were about how he and her grandfather met during the war.

The best part of the trip was the drive through the most beautiful landscape in the country. Tall mountains capped with snow over the horizon. Trees littered with leaves and flowers of every shape and color. And the smell... So fragrant! No one around for miles. There was nowhere better to be. Miyora rested her forehead on the window, closing her eyes, feeling the rocking motion of the Pickup.

Miyora was 17 and beautiful though she didn't know it. Her hair was raven black long to her waist. She always kept it in a side braid that fell over her right shoulder, with wisps of hair falling out. Miyora's eyes were grey green and very focused. She wore a bright orange long-sleeved shirt with black vertical stripes on the sleeves. She also wore a pair of form fitting jeans and old sneakers. The old truck suddenly pulled to a stop. "What the hell!" Miyora heard her grandfather whisper as she opened her eyes. There, partially on the road and the road side was a massive... Thing! Made of metal, badly broken, pieces and smoke everywhere. She fallowed her grandfather, who had stepped out of his truck and gone towards it. "Grandfather, what is this?" 

"It looks like a mobile suit." He said. Miyora gasped.

"They use those in the war." She saw her grandfather nod. "Avarris is a neutral planet. They can't bring military ships here can they?" 

"They can't stop theirs unit's from crashes on a planet." He paused, then spoke softly. "There must of been a battle over head."

"If this is a mobile suit, there must be a pilot."

"Yes. But I don't believe anyone could survive such a crash considering the damage." He moved towards the wreckage and search.

Miyora knew her grandfather was concerned about the pilot, he walked along lifting sheets of metal to explore beneath. She decided to help and discovered something resembling a door in the mobile suits torso. She approached it carefully and saw that much of the door was destroyed as was much of the lft side of the gundam. Pushing over the damaged door she entered the space inside. It was small and dark. You could probably fit only one person inside. There were monitors and buttons, now shattered or covered in a black soot, lining one wall.

_Was there a fire in here?_

Then Miyora noticed a leg under wires and metal. She gently moved the stuff aside and discovered a body wearing some kind of white and blue suit ripped and dirty. As carefully as she could, she dragged the body out into the open.

"Grandfather! I found someone!" The girl yelled. As her grandfather approached, she removed the pilot's helmet and discovered the battered face of a teenage boy, no older then herself. To her relief, Miyora saw that he was still breathing, though barely.

"He needs medical attention, badly. Here, help me carry him to the truck." Said her grandfather as he picked up the boys legs. Slowly they brought him to the Pickup and placed the boy on some blankets in the trucks bed. 

"Miyora sit with him in the back. Check his breathing and make sure he's not cold. It's going to be windy back there." She hopped into the bed, and braced herself as her grandfather slammed on the gas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope that was ok. It's longer then the last chapter at least. Chapter 3 will be even longer I promisse!!

R&R please!


	3. I'm Sorry

Dear reviewers. Thanx for all the reviews. They make me so happy. Please be patient though as I am in the middle of a family crisis. My brother Was in a car crash and fell into a coma. Everything here at home is just so stressful. I haven't been able to write a single line even when I really tried. Also I've been trying to fix so of the stories major plot problems. So please be patient it's coming. Thanks again.

-Blue Requiem


End file.
